Donut Family Shorts
by artisticRadifyer
Summary: One-Shots from my episodic fic, Donut Family. Features the flashback from Bubble Buddies, thus far.


**Donut Family Shorts**

AU

[I do not own Steven Universe. Or göt2b.]

 _Connie and Steven's flashback for their first sighting of each other._

- _Dialogue heavy.-_

 **Tid-Bit Notes:** Check out the episodic fic, Donut Family, for more!

 **-artisticRadifyer**

 **Ch. 1 Boardwalk Parade**

Steven was getting ready for the Boardwalk Parade at the Big Donut. All three of the adults were helping in some fashion.

"Lars, you have everything with you?"

"You KNOW I'm the cosplay supplier!"

"Nobody's perfect! I just don't want to have to go all the way back to the Wash again!"

"But, _Dad_ is perfect! Even his mouth guitar riffs are perfect!"

"We know, Steven. That's why he holds the Dad of the Year Award." Sadie turned back around, "Lars! Are you gonna help or not?!"

"Welp! I'm going back to the Van, if you need me I'll be revamping it!"

"Ohkay, ohkay: Look. Get your hands covered, like washing your hands, except it's goo, and glomp it in his hair, and then we sprinkle his hair with the sprinkles, and then do some finishing touches."

"How will this stuff hold? He has really thick hair and it's holding up sprinkles at the same time."

"Pff, göt2be holds _anything_."

* * *

"Connie! Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Here's those glow sticks; so I can see you better."

"I thought it was a day parade?"

"I don't know how long it lasts, however. Or, for that matter, how long your father will be on duty. We could be out and about all evening."

"Okay," Connie takes one of the packages and opens up a pink glow bracelet. She puts the trash into her mother's car's trash bag, and bends and twists the plastic to make it glow. She pulls the connector from where she'd put it between her teeth and puts the ends together. It's loose on her wrist, big enough that if she didn't keep her hand spread, it would most likely fall off after a few movements.

She follows her mother to a spot on a sidewalk, where they set up two folding chairs near other residents of the city. Connie and her mother wait about two hours and a half for the parade to start. It's a wonderful, small thing, but there wasn't any beads being thrown, or stuffed animals or toys; only candy.

She thought maybe some of the later floats would have something she could take home, and stayed at the front of the crowd. She had lost hope of anything besides the candy she was not allowed to take home getting thrown when she saw a different float from the rest coming close next. She looked closely at the construction to figure out what it represented: There was a light purple sheet covering the shape of a van, a banner on the side with the words: The Big Donut, on it, each one of the wheels had a different kind of donut attached to the outer edge to have it look like the vehicle had four huge donuts for wheels, there was another huge donut on the top, and just in front of it was a boy. The boy had clumps of color in his messy hair, a haphazard, disorganized rainbow of what was probably sprinkles. He wore a typical fast-food outfit: a purple shirt of The Big Donut, black pants, and black shoes.

Seeing him made her feel a bit better. He was one more person—who was her own age, if not younger, she'd bet—who wasn't getting candy and enjoying the festivities from each float. She decided she would go back to her mother with her lifted spirits instead of getting them bogged down again by staying. She turned around and left the front of the crowd.

Steven had to keep fighting from scratching his head in the beginning, but as the morning wore on, he noticed the itchy hair gel less and less. His Dad and himself were ready when the parade was. Lars and Sadie were at the store, letting people use the restroom and keeping the onslaught of customers happy and fed.

The parade began and he stayed seated as he was told, waving to people he knew and visitors he didn't. He wasn't to throw anything since the store was still open today anyhow. He saw all the kids with candy, and wished he was down there, but he also knew he wouldn't want to miss out on this instead. His dad said they could go scavenge the street afterwards, and maybe grab some from a store as well.

His eyes caught an abnormal stillness among the crowd in his peripheral vision, and he looked at it, smile ready and hands flailing. As soon as he looked however, the girl he spotted was turning around and leaving. He watched as her bracelet fell off. He tried to get her attention a few times, but knew the crowd was just too loud. He scanned the building they were in front of, and resolved to try and find it after the parade.

Steven dragged his Dad out to the part of the street that had a sign with the words 'Beach City Music' hung over it. He looked on the ground and found the pink glow bracelet. He searched near him for the girl; he checked groups of chairs people were still occupying, he looked in the shops nearby that were open, and even asked a few people if they might have seen her.

"I think she's gone home, Buddy."

"Yeah. But now if I see her again her bracelet won't work."

"You know: If you put it in the freezer it'll last much longer."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah! It's neat-o, huh?"

"Really neat!" he nodded and promised himself, "I'll give it back to her one day."


End file.
